Our High School
by OceanHorses
Summary: Seems like a regular school, right? Bullies, detention, clsses... Except that detention is in a fiery hell. Oh yeah, and the kids are children of gods. Not so normal now, huh?
1. Chapter 1

Changing schools. Again. 

You've got to be kidding. Again? I change schools every year! Either because I get expelled, or some weird thing happens and my mom ends up taking me to a different school. Theyre all different, high scholar classes (my favorite), classes with no desks, just carpet squares or beanbag like we were babies, anything. But I loved them all, I love to learn. A lot. I thought I had seen EVERYTHING.  
what ive missed. 

I had NO idea what I had missed.  
It all started yesterday, around the first week of school. I was in this school specially made for chemists, because I wanted to try it out. So we were doing a lab, and it was fun. Then, at the end, I went outside, and noticied a gray cloud, only over our school. Only our school. For once… I had no explanation for it, which really bothered me. I always have an explanation, but… It made no sense. My mom had picked me up from school, and saw the cloud. And there came that look on her face. I'm changing schools again.

"Hey, Ana. How was your day?" She said, the smile returning to her face.  
"Good, why?" I asked, knowing what was coming.  
"Well, I found this really great school, im sure you will love it, want to go see?" Hmm. Normally she has a longer speech. That almost worried me,.  
"Mom, its only my first week of school. Please, let me stay."  
She looks back to the cloud, which the wind is slowly blowing the cloud toward us.  
"Sweetie, you don't get it. This school, is perfect for you."  
"Youre taking em out of the first week of my junior year? Really, mom? How could you be so heartless?" I hout to her.  
She looked in pain to say ths, but then I remembered, I don't care. "The school youre going to… You'll fit in."  
"Yeah, a girl who has dyslexic and ADHD but manages straight A's with ease fits in."  
"Please, listen. You know… Greek mythology, right?" She says slowly, like im some kid.  
"Um, duh. Like gods and goddesses, and monsters, and-"  
"Yes, sweetie." She stops me, like they all will appear.  
"Mom, im confused. Im normally not confused. Whats going on? Mom!"  
She looks at me, in the eyes, full seriousness. "Youre the daughter of the gods, Ana."  
To prove the point, a bolt of lightning strikes the car. Then, darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long I was out. It seemed like forever, but somewhere In my mind knew that wasn't possible. When I finally came to, my mom seemed half scared, half mad out of her mind. She hit the gas, and we sped off, leaving tire tracks on the street.  
I groan in pain, and hold my head. Now I realize it hurt. "How long was I out?"  
"Only ten seconds." I look back, and see the school still in the background. Really? "Only seconds?"  
She finds only two words to say, before her shock wears off and… anger, that's what it is. Anger takes it's place. "Gods child."  
We drive, and drive, and drive. Drive forever. Day turns to night, and my mom stays in the same position. I see everything as we go to… wherever. Mountains, valleys, gentle hills, takes forever. Somewhere along the way, I drift off into sleep, the last thing I remember would be the cloud, still following us.  
When I wake up, were in a parking lot, by some building. I can tell that its around six am. My mom is asleep in the driver's seat, the car in park. I look around and realize the building? It's a school. I decide to let my mom sleep, and wait until a sign of life comes up. Sometime around what I think is eight o'clock, I see a man in a wheelchair walk or… roll in. Probably a teacher. But instead, he goes to a door in the back, painted black, which contrasts with the cream brick. He opens it, and out comes a girl, my age, gasping. She obviously in pain, clothes ripped and burned, her brunette hair a total mess, laying on the floor. The wheelchair man, says something to her, and all she can do is nod.  
I don't know why im mad, until later. How he's treating the poor girl. Like he doesn't care! That girl is in pain! I get out of the car, waking my mother, and walking toward the girl.  
The wheelchair man looks toward me, I can see so much wisdom in his eyes. So much. I wish I could learn from him. "May I help you?"  
"No, but you can help her." I point to the girl. She looks up at me with hostility. I know why though. She likes to go on her own.  
"She's supposed to be there. It's her punishment."  
My mom comes up to me, puts her hand on my shoulder. "Sweetie, this is your new school."  
Like a instant, the girl stands up, itches her wrist, and looks at me. "Well, a newbie. Hmm. Well, welcome to casa de halfblood. Enjoy the carnage." She turns to the wheelchair man. "Go I go to the auditorium now, principal Chi- uhh…"  
The wheelchair man nods his head. "Chiron. Yes, you can go, Shes one of us."  
She runs, more hops, with a terrible limp, all the while itching her wrist. I swore that wrist was darker, but its probably a shadow. But whoever it was, I wanted to know.  
"So this is my school now?" I ask.  
My mom steps away from me, but I know why. Comfort me, say im on my own."Yes sweetie. A school of god children, just like you."  
So I will fit in.


	3. Chapter 3

(POV, Sydney Breyer)

I officially hate suspension.  
Listen, im Sydney. Im a Daughter of a God. Shocker? No, because our school is filled with them. Oh, by the way, that's why I hate school. People consider me a bitch, because of how much I hate school. And people. I could be doing a lot of stuff more worth my time. But anyway, for all you people out there, let me tell you about HALFBLOOD suspension.  
Its nothing like regular schools, where youre just banned from school. Because were not regular, were freaks of nature. But you can hardly get it here, mostly you get in detention, in some god-made power chamber, where it sucks the power out of you until you leave. Of course, only the powers they know about…  
Ive been in there a lot. But suspension? First-time.  
Anyway, so if you do get suspension, Principal Chiron (Yes, that guy in the wheelchair.) tell you to go to suspension in the Fields Of Punishment. That black door you saw? Leads straight to there. By the end of the 3-day suspension, youre dead. Almost literally, consider it's in the Underworld. Hades himself chooses the best punishment for you, basing it on the type of your powers. For example, I am a Daughter of Poseidon, so I pretty much burned in fire for 3-days straight. Of course, I tried to escape, but then this mass war of skeletons ripped apart my gorgeous clotes, and ruined my hair. So then, I stayed in the fire, pouting, until Hades said my suspension was over, and Chiron came to get me by the black door.  
And that's when I met the girl.  
Obviously a newbie. I could tell by her expression. Shocked, surprised, and… angry. Thought it was a crime that I was in such pain, blah blah. Here, I'll start back from where I left the hellhole.  
Chiron looked down to me. A first. "Sydney, do you think you learned your lesson about hurting other halfbloods?"  
At the moment, all I could do was nod.  
Chiron continued, "Maybe you won't hurt people in Ultiamte- May I help you?" He stopped to address the new girl.  
"No, but you can help her." She said, pointing to me. Who would want to help me?  
"She's supposed to be there. It's her punishment." Yeah, like you would know. I wanted to say something, but then her mom said something, I couldn't hear. This was my chance. I stood uup, with supring ease, ignoring the burning pain in my leg. Suddenly, my wrist itched. My Lord wanted to talk. Unfortunately I was busy.  
"Well, a newbie. Hmm. Well, welcome to casa de halfblood. Enjoy the carnage." I turn to Chiron. "Can I go to the auditorium now, principal Chi- uhh…" I thought the newbie would be sacred if I said 'Chiron', but he didn't mind. Chiron. Yes, you can go, Shes one of us."

Like I didn't know. I limped away, realizing the pain in my leg, thinking I would have time to talk to… my 'wrist', but no. Almost everyone was at school.  
I guess ill have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, I suppose you should be getting to class." My mom said.  
"Mom, I don't even know what classes I'm in-"I started to say.  
She called back to me, from the car now. "You're so smart, sweetie, I'm sure you'll know." She looked at Chiron, then got in the car and drove away. I looked at him. "Uhh..."  
"Let's get you to the school." Chiron simply said, and I followed him as we come around to the front of the school. He seems to get out of his wheelchair, like a miracle. But when he gets out, there are horse's legs. Once again the only thing I can find to say is "Uhh…"  
"Your mother said you're smart. Do you know my name?" He asks, now looking down to me.  
"Chiron." I say. Then I remember who Chiron is. "Wait, the… you don't exist…"  
"There's much to learn at this school." He says, and we both walk inside.  
When I get inside, it looks like a normal school. They have a front office, and beyond that, I can see part of a hallway, and that's it. But then I see who's at the front desk, and I jump. He's a normal guy, blond hair, and blue eyes. But he's got… eyes, all over his body. All over. That really scares me. Chiron walks up to the man.  
"Argus, we have a new student. Her name is Ana, we believe she's a daughter of Athena, but keep her undetermined." How did he know my name? What's undetermined? I had so many questions, but we just kept on walking.

When I get to the hallway I see, people, talking, holding books, all heading toward what I assumed is the auditorium. I pegged a few people. A boy and a girl, bullying some scrawny kid. Some goth rock kid, just standing, looking around. A girl sitting on a display case of some map, who looked a bit more… chubby, than normal. People of all different kinds. Girls with way too much make-up, boys with the brightest blonde hair, kids who look like they have rainbow eyes, people who look like Muscleman sons and daughters, all with ugly expressions, there's so many. I notice Chiron left, and I follow everyone into the auditorium.

When I walk in, I realize it's just a gym with bleacher stands on either side, and a stage in front. There are targets, and dummies and punching bags set up by the corners, stashed away until the bleachers recline. Everyone's sitting down, talking, smiling, or fighting. I sit in the front row, by the door. Then everyone quites down, and I see Chiron on stage.  
"Good morning, pupils. Happy Thursday. A few anoncements. First, remember instead of going to camp on Saturday, you will be coming her normal schedule, for the start of the Ultimate Frisbee tournament." A few cheers and hollers go through the crowd. "Sunday, you will be going to camp, like always. And lastly, we have a new girl." Everyone turns to look at me. Probaably all the new kids sit here. I don't want to start with a bad impression, so I just wave. Everyone looks back to Chiron. "Would anyone like to give Ana a tour?" I see a few hands shoot up. "Sterling." I see the goth kid walk down toward Chiron. He continues. "You will give her a tour of the school, until Ultimate Frisbee practice. Dismissed!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't even have a schedule, how should I know…" I mumble to myself, as I fix my hair in the shower. I guess I like it. Really dark brown with recently added red tips. Another thing I like are my eyes. Smokey gray, it goes with my punk personality. Most people couldn't tell how smart I am behind the clothes or the hair. But I can get straight a's easy. I hear the door open, and see the girl in pain, still in her charred, ripped clothing, and a hairbrush in her mess of hair. She goes to the mirror by me and grumble to herself as she brushes her hair. After a while, I speak up. "Do you need help with something?"  
She talks to me with a slight hostility covered by the heavy amounts of sarcasm. "Why would you care, new kid?" She continues mumbling to herself. "Probably just need water." She flexes her hand, like to stretch it, but instead the faucet tip blows off, and a stream of water comes from the sink, handle still off. I watch as she puts her brush in the stream, closes her hand to a fist, and the water dies off, she brushes her hair again, going through her hair much smoother, until in a few minutes later, her hair is perfect. Straight as a pin, shining from the water, dark brown, but a bit lighter than mine. She stares me in the eyes, with green eyes, with suspicious flecks of… yellow? No, gold. I speak up. "My name's Ana." She just looks at me, and says, "Sydney. Go back to your tour guide, Sterling." She walks off.  
I walk out of the restroom, to see the guy supposedly named, Sterling, just standing there again, looking around.  
"Hey." I walk up to him, and we look like were brother and sister.  
I wouldn't know how exactly we were for a while.  
"Hey." Sterling said. "It's sterling."  
"I know." I said. "My name's Ana."  
"I know." He said. We both laugh quietly. We start to walk through the halls. "So, Daughter of Athena, huh?"  
As usual, im confused. "What?"  
"Who's Athena?" He asks. I instantly know. "Athena's a Greek Goddess, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy." Then it clicks. She's smart. I'm smart. "Ohhh!" He laughs again. "Weird she hasn't claimed you yet." We walk through the halls, and he shows me everywhere. The sword and archery training rooms, the library, where the normal subject classes are, where the only grown-up halfbloods in the world teach. "Only?" I ask. He surprisingly doesn't look to sad when he says, "Yeah. Most of us die a terrible, painful death, by around 18, senior year actually." The cafeteria, every place. Even the ones techers don't know about, the plaaces you can hide from teachers, every place. He saved the pool for last.  
"The pool is my favorite. You know, since I'm a Son of Poseidon." I had never realized this. "Wait, so Sydney is your sister?" His expressions shows he gets that a lot. "When were separate, it doesn't seem so. But when we talk, she's almost… normal." Before I protest, he jumps in.  
"Wait up!" Before considering my clothes are, but yet again, his are, I dive in. I look at him, and realize he's dry. I see his worried expression, and he touches my arm. I realize why he's so worried. I'm dry too. I realize, I'm also breathing, so is he. I hear him say one thing, clear as a bell.  
"This is not good."


	6. Chapter 6

** A few things. Well, sorry first, my fanfic has been as dead as the face book page where I met these characters. I've been in A LOT of theatre, what with show choir, and Playhouse, etc. so I'm back for a bit. And I don't know how to make summaries. Also, the language might get a touch worse, and I'll start using Spell-check for once, PS. It's necessary to mention I do not own ANYTHING except myself and the 7/4 of the plot line.**

(POV, Sydney Breyer)

Sterling.

Not much can describe how I feel about him. No, not that mushy-love, like… he's my half brother, but he seems like, the one person who makes me feel like, someone. Someone important. I'm always different around him, because he knows beyond this evil-bad-ass girl, that I'm normal on the inside. So I changed as soon as I saw him walk outside to where we were playing Ultimate Frisbee in P.E. class. I called time out and walked up toward him, brushing hair out my face and smiling.  
He called out to me first, "Hey Syd!"  
"Yo ster!"  
He walked quickly up to me, and the moment I saw his face, I knew there was a problem. We can do that.  
"Water?"  
He just nodded his head. You see, when something happens that we can't or don't feel like explaining, we pour water onto that persons hand and the other touches the water, and the memory… well it's freaky. I grabbed some kid's water bottle, opened the top, and poured it on his hand. I touched my fingertips to his palm, and the water curled up my arm.  
"Whoa…" I heard Ana whisper. I smirked at this, as I watched flashes of the tour. The teachers, all the closets spaces to ditch class, the pool. I stopped at the pool, slowed down the image. Sterling jumped in, followed by an obviously stupid Ana… expect… she was dry?  
I stumbled back, gasping. "What the—"  
Sterling held out his arm, but I regained balance. "That was my exact reaction!" He explained. "But she's a Daughter of Athena, which makes no sense…"  
He trailed off as he read my mind (not literally).  
"Not unless Dad has bipolar emotions, because he likes Athena now."  
Suddenly, we talked to each other simultaneously, thoughts were flying.  
"Did they plan this?"  
"Wouldn't she be a god then? How come she didn't figure out?''  
"Why haven't they claimed her?"  
"Is this even allowed for rivals?"  
There was silence for a second. Then we had a mental agreement, no water needed.

"Don't tell Chiron."


End file.
